


A Pilot and her Mechanic

by snowweiss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AM I RIGHT LESBIANS, F/F, Fluff, also hey overwatch what's up w ur timeline, if i have no lore than by golly i will MAKE IT myself, what's better than gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowweiss/pseuds/snowweiss
Summary: Hana "D.Va" Song has a crush on local mechanic and decides the best way to flirt is to take her mech in for repairs. a lot. what happens next will SHOCK you!





	A Pilot and her Mechanic

“Brigitte…? Are you in here?” a young MEKA pilot called, wheeling in a tarped cart. Although the big garage door was left wide open, there was almost no sign of life, the lights were all off, and the blaring music that usually rang throughout the base whenever the Swede was working was absent, making the space eerily quiet. Looks like I banged this up for nothing… she thought solemnly, still, it couldn’t hurt to call out one last time, “Brigitte…? HELLO… !”  
BANG.  
Hana nearly jumped before she instinctively drew her gun in defense, only putting it away when she heard a sleepy “ow…”  
A young brunette ducked out from under whatever strange machine she had been working on before she fell asleep, “I wasn’t asleep! I swear! I was just--OH! It’s you Hana!” her energy seemed to return upon seeing the celebrity and broke out into a huge grin, making Hana’s heart race. “Didja forget something?”  
Hana cleared her throat as she threw the tarp off the cart, “it’s uh, my mech, it’s busted again,” she looked back at Brigitte, “I just can’t figure out why it keeps breaking down,” yes she did, “it was working fine and then suddenly, it just became unresponsive,” because she purposefully messed with the hydraulics.  
Brigitte frowned and walked toward the mech, “that’s the fifth time this week you’ve needed repairs,” she bent down and bit her lip, as if that would instantly tell her what needed to be fixed. “Kinda wish Papa was here to help me but he’s out on a miss-wait a second, hand me that screw driver?”  
Hana quickly grabbed the screw driver and handed it to Brigitte, but she held her hand a little bit longer than was normal. Brigitte’s hands were rough from working on machinery all day, but they were also big and warm and strong, Hana just couldn’t help but let out a small smile before she pulled away from her, slightly embarrassed at the prolonged contact. “...if you need anything else, I’d be more than happy to stick around, I’ve got nothing else to do, besides, I like watching you work, it’s interesting,” Hana tried to act nonchalant, play it cool like she was just bored instead of love struck.  
Brigitte broke out into another grin, as if this was the best news she’d heard all week, “that’d be great, Hana! It’s always good to have some company while I work, could you play some music? I think my phone died while I was, ah, working earlier.”  
“Sure thing,” Hana’s hands shook as she pulled up the playlist Lúcio made to help her ask out Brigitte.  
“...Hey, Hana? Can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah?” her heart began racing again, maybe Brigitte would ask her out, or see if she’s interested, or-  
“What’s your family like?”  
“Oh,” her heart sank a little, but she ignored her feelings and began to answer her question, “I’m an only child, so I spent a lot of time with my parents. My mother and father were doctors, at least until my dad got hurt.” she took a deep breath and sighed, the next part was a bit… harder for her. “During one of the omnic crises back home, he got hurt pretty bad, and couldn’t really do his job any more. He became bedridden, even with some of the major advances in health studies. So to cheer him up, he and I used to play all sorts of video games together as soon as I got home from school, or wherever I was home,” she let out a small smile, not even noticing that Brigitte had begun to stare at her, “that’s kinda how I became a big streamer, my dad encouraged me a lot and never missed a stream. I’d invite him to play with me during one or two but, I know he’d kick my ass on camera, and I’m not sure if I’m quite ready for that level of embarrassment online.” Both Hana and Brigitte laughed, before they made eye contact and looked away from each other, still grinning like idiots.  
They sat in comfortable silence for the next hour as some love songs, both new and old, echoed in the small room. “Done!” Brigitte stood up and grinned. The sun, which had been setting, was at the perfect angle, and the lighting reminded Hana of one of those cheesy love scenes in the movies where the love interest and main character first meet, but those didn’t compare to Brigitte at all. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her face and clothes were covered in grease, and she looked like she needed the world’s second longest bath (there was only one other person who looked like he needed a year long bath, and he was one of the worst criminals in the world), Brigitte looked…  
“Perfect!” Hana grinned and ran towards Brigitte and her mech… only to slip on some grease and fall over, right into…  
Brigitte’s arms. Smooth Song, smooth.  
“You okay, Hana?”  
Oh my god. Those muscles. Hana never felt this equilibrium of being simultaneously embarrassed and happy in her entire life. “I’m fine,” she was more than fine, as she reluctantly freed herself from Brigitte’s strong arms.  
Hana began to inspect the mechanic’s handiwork, it was looking much better than how it did before Hana broke it! But there was something… odd about her mech. Something different.  
“By the way,” Brigitte interrupted Hana’s train of thought, I added a new feature that allows you to shoot out up to eighteen rockets, you might wanna do a little test run before your next mission.”  
“That’s badass!” Hana grinned, “thank you so much, Brigitte!”  
“Don’t thank me yet, Song,” Brigitte suddenly turned serious, “I’m not just gonna do all this for free you know…”  
“But you always-”  
Brigitte held up her hand to stop Hana. “You owe me a date.”  
Hana thought she was about to burst, “wait a minute, do you mean like a friend date or a serious-”  
Brigitte put her arm around Hana and grinned, “a date date! The two of us, going to the movies, out to dinner, maybe check out Blizzard World…”  
Hana released a sigh of relief, Brigitte liked her back, “Definitely Blizzard World,” she leaned against Brigitte’s arm and smiled. She liked her back.  
“Oh, and Hana?”  
“Mm?”   
“Next time you lie to someone about breaking something, don’t do it to someone who grew up with several siblings and a cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This tweet was my inspiration for writing this fic. It's rushed and messy but I really wanted to write this before anyone else did FSNVSFISOJV: https://twitter.com/ejnoodles/status/970820150579560448  
> But yea Brigitte is my fave lesbian and Hana is an incredibly valid bi


End file.
